White Angel
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Yami is a new student at Domino High from England. He's shy, but it doesn't stop everyone from adoring him. But, when a secret of his home life gets revealed, he's accused of selling himself for money. Since then he's been bullied, teased, and humiliated throughout the school. It was all just a misunderstanding, and only one person other than Yami knows that truth. AU Darkshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ah, nope. This isn't the sequel to Voodoo Doll. This fic is an apology for putting Protector off until after this fic because I am having troubles coming up with a proper story line for it. So, I brought you Darkshippers this story. This is a Darkshipping fanfic, so haters please leave. Those who stay, welcome! I hope you enjoy it. This fic is rated M because of content. Sorry peeps, no lemons. I think. I'll see when I get there. From the summary it should be pretty obvious why it's rated M though. **

**Anywho... I really love this story and I'm super excited to see if you all love it too. Gimme some love people!**

**Warning: Limes. Yaoi. Possible lemons. If you are uncomfortable reading about abuse, bullying, and rape, I think this story isn't for you. **

**OOC Yami.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>White Angel<span>

Chapter 1

**_Present Day_**

I sniffed, allowing the helpless tears to run down my face. Grandpa's loud, stifling, and pain-filled wailing could be heard from his bedroom. They were of a heart that was about to be broken for a second, third time and I could do nothing but sit in the room I shared with my brother and cry like a child.

On the floor with my back against the door and my knees pulled towards me, I sobbed pitifully as there was nothing I could do to save him. He'll die and leave me and Grandpa all alone. He was the one who brought happiness and joy to our stress-filled life and if he goes away, I won't be able to live much longer.

I have to save him, no matter what. But, where will I get the money from? We barely have enough money to buy food, so how are we supposed to pay for an operation? It's just too expensive and I have nothing else of mine that I could sell to cover the cost. Unless...

I suddenly raise my head, an idea coming to mind. The tear tracks left stains on my face and I wiped them away with the rough fabric of my sleeve that left a stinging pain under my sensitive eyelids. Feeling powered, I ignored the pain and just sat up straighter with determination on my face.

_Yes. Yes, I could do that. By doing that I would make enough money and I'll be able to pay for his operation. I'll be able to save him. I'll save my b-bro-..._

I slumped back down and sobbed uncontrollably. I slammed my head against the wooden wall and looked up at the ceiling with my eyes clenched tightly and tears pouring down my face like rivers.

How could I even think of doing that?! I'm not like that. I can't do that! How could I possibly think... But, it's the only way. It's the last thing I have that I could sell. From their talks, surely I would make enough.

_"Whore."_

_"I'll pay you well if you spare me a night."_

_"Ew, get away from me you man-slut!"_

I shake my head furiously, looking up from between my knees to stare at the unpolished, wooden floor. Slowly, my eyes gazed up towards the old mattress lying on the ground that he and I shared.

No. By doing that I'll just turn the lies they accused me of being into truths. I can't. I can't do it. Then, what will happen to Yugi? Where will I get the money from? I have to save my brother no matter what the price. What is more important to me? My dignity? Or my brother's life?

I continued to hear Grandpa's heartbreaking cries echo throughout the hollow house. If Yugi dies, Grandpa wouldn't be able to handle the shock. He's not even dealing with it well right now. If I don't do something, Yugi will die and soon after, so will Grandpa. Then, then I'll be left completely alone.

I can't, but I must. I won't lose much. I won't die from it. And if I do this, neither Grandpa nor Yugi will die. If I don't do this, Yugi on the other hand will lose his life and Grandpa would follow. It's the only option I have left to get money to save him.

Getting up, I wiped the tears away once again. My heart continued to pound, my hands sweaty and shaky while my body trembled in fear. My legs felt like jelly but I willed myself to walk. I gulped as I opened the bedroom door silently and listened to hear if Grandpa was still awake. From the silence I assumed that he must have cried himself to sleep, or he had stopped crying. I hesitantly made my way downstairs, fearing every creak that I made as I tiptoed down the stairs. I have until tomorrow morning to give the hospital the money, or else...

No. I won't let that happen.

I grabbed my black jacket, gloves, and scarf before putting my shoes on. I walked through the barren shop, the dusty bell jingling above my head as I opened the door and stepped out into the cold, November air. It was pitch black outside, the streetlights making the road eerily quiet. Not a single car drove by and there wasn't a single sound to be heard. I shivered and shoved my hands deep into my pockets as chills racked my body. Luckily for me there was no snow on the ground since the little that had fallen melted away in a few days.

Each step I took felt like I was carrying lead. I could barely move and fear had frozen my body. Somehow and very slowly did I get to the sidewalk and began to walk towards the place children shouldn't be around during the night. My heart pounded against my chest and my eyes prickled with tears. I wanted to scream and cry, so badly wanting to turn back and hide in my room, but I knew I couldn't do that. Yugi's life was in my hands and now was not the time for me to start being selfish. Beneath my scarf I let out a muffled sob and clenched my eyes shut to stop the tears. I had to keep going.

After a while of walking my sobs turned into hiccups and eventually I stopped crying all together. I passed my school and soon I was walking past the little coffee shop that I loved, until they ruined it. I turned away with shame. What I was about to do wasn't something I should be proud of. If I'm successful, Yugi will never forgive me for selling myself like this for him. That's why I'll never tell him, nor Grandpa.

Walking just a bit further, I could tell that I was nearing the district because of the bright lights and sexual signs that could be seen from down the corner followed by the irritating music. However, as I got closer, a thought dawned on me that I should have really considered before coming here.

What was I supposed to do?

I started to breathe quickly, panic settling into my mind. I don't know anything about this stuff. So, how- how can I-?

Out of fear and nervousness I broke down again, but just as quickly I tried to regain my calm. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, but either way I have to do something. Even if I have to go around and beg, I have to somehow get money tonight to save Yugi. Or else he'll die.

I take a deep breath and turn down the corner. What I saw made my eyes widen. I have never seen a place like this before. My parents never allowed us anywhere near such areas. If they saw me now...

There were cars parked along the road, the broken streetlights flickering on and off while a few remained shattered which made the road seem a lot darker. The road was filled with patches and holes and the quiet spray of water leaking from a hole in the pipes could be heard and then seen soaking the road. I took slow steps as I walked and looked around me. I covered my nose from the stench of oil and gas in the air, the wind penetrating my thin gloves and blistering my hand.

I looked around uneasily, hearing the drunken laughter and the clatter of bottles on the ground. Doors were slammed open and I instantly jumped from fright, a yelp leaving my lips as I turned around only to see two couples leaning on each other as they walked out of what seemed to be a bar. Colourful lights were seen coming from within the bar, only to be cut off when the door fell shut and the lights disappearing from sight. I gulped, breathing heavily but slowly.

Looking around me I saw people leaning against the walls, a cigarette in their mouth. Some glanced at me but then looked away with no interest whatsoever. I didn't know whether I should be happy or disappointed that they don't care about me, but I need money so I have to try harder.

Why aren't they interested though? I looked around, watching everyone keenly. I notice the lust filled gazes that were sent towards the women in miniskirts and high heels who walk by without giving a glance towards the men who were eyeing them. Is that what I should do to get notice? Be half-naked? But, it's cold...

I sighed. What choice did I have? I'm covered from head to toe. I think atleast I should let them see my face.

Making up my mind, I stopped to loosen the scarf from around my neck before pulling my hoodie down from my head. The cold instantly hits me and my teeth chatter frantically while my hair flew about now that the wind was free to make it dance. As I pulled my gloves off I held my eyes shut to block out the wind. Reaching up to pull my scarf off next, I opened my eyes only to make eye contact with a bulky man who walked towards me. My eyes widened and quickly I looked down, fear scurrying back into my system and I couldn't help but tremble, wishing I was elsewhere.

I held my scarf and gloves in my hand tightly, watching as the man stopped before me. The scent of liquor and smoke could be smelt from a distance away but I refrained myself from coughing. I gazed upwards to look the man in the eyes which were filled with lust. My mind raced with worry as he smiled grotesquely.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late? Are you lost?" he asked innocently.

I shut my eyes for a moment, unable to stand the smell of alcohol in his breath. Now was my chance.

"N-No," I stammered in reply. No matter how much I tried to sound brave, I knew I failed miserably. He gave me a toothy grin.

"You know, it's not safe around here this late at night."

I nodded, my neck and face frozen. "I-I know."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. Realisation must have dawned on him because he then smiled sickeningly, lust evident on his face as he began to undress me with his eyes. All he said in reply was, "Oh." Silence. "Then, why don't we go somewhere less, out in the open?" He smiled, taking my cold hand and squeezing it tightly. I flinched at the touch, the urge to run stronger than ever, but I was hauled off like a puppet by the man as I thought about Yugi laying in a hospital bed hooked up to several beeping machines.

I didn't understand what his version of "less out in the open" meant. He pulled me into the nearest ally and every step I took brought me a second closer to having a panic attack. Fear had me frozen and I clutched my gloves and scarf tightly in my other hand and held it up to my face. The ally was a lot more icy, but it blocked the hissing wind from reaching me.

I gasped as I was suddenly lifted up and dropped on to a stack of beer crates piled up against the wall. With my eyes wide I held my breath as his hand touched my knee, our height now matching. It was now or never. Just as he was about to lean in, I brought a hand up and stopped him.

"Wait." From the look on his face I could see that he was a bit irritated, but I knew that if I didn't make myself clear, this would all just be a waste of time. "I-I get paid for this, okay."

He smirked. "Of course. Any amount you like."

He reached up and unzipped my jacket. Taking it off he tossed it to the side and my body froze up, only to re-heat when he began rubbing my chest and then proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist. My eyes prickled at the feeling and I had to will myself from squirming from the touch.

"Wait!" He stopped with a growl and glared up at me. "I-I need four hundred and forty thousand yen..."

He shot daggers at me a gripped my hair tightly, pulling my head backwards. "Shut up you little piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you are? All I wanted was a good time, but because of your yapping you aren't going to get anything! Now, be a good little bitch and stay quiet! All I want to hear from you is your screams."

At that my eyes widened and I began to struggle._ No, this wasn't what I wanted!_

I pushed him away only for him to slam me against the wall. With the force he used, the crates moved and I tumbled to the ground. I began to desperately crawl away, only for him to grab my pants and soon I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I screamed, the tears running down my face and my body aching from the cold. I squirmed desperately as he pulled at my buttoned up shirt, attempting to tear it right off my body. Instead my shirt rose up and quickly he spun me around and began to attack my neck. I sobbed as his tongue sucked on the juncture between my shoulder and neck while one of his hands fumbled with my belt. Yanking it off, he took my belt a tied my hands together and then continued to tear my shirt off.

I screamed, kicking my foot out to get him off of me in some way, but it proved to be fruitless. He licked my earlobe, biting and sucking on it as if it was a lollipop. As soon as he got my shirt off, I screamed as the cold hit my bare chest and as his tongue and lips now latched on to my nipple, sucking greedily. Pain shot through my chest as he bit me, the other nipple being rubbed by his hand before he switched. I sobbed pitifully, laying flat on the dirty ground with my eyes held shut.

I shook, feeling his teeth leave my nipples only to have his hand move elsewhere. He hastily began palming me through my pants and I couldn't stop myself from groaning. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to turn away from him only to have the man punch me in the face. Instantly I felt my lip start to bleed and my mouth began to feel numb. He unzipped my pants and began to reach in when suddenly he disappeared from on top of me. I heard a crash and a swear which did not sound like the man's voice at all.

It was familiar.

I remained on the ground, frozen to the spot. With my eyes still closed I breathed deeply, my heart pounding as the crashes and punches dimmed around me. I began to feel light-headed, my body going numb when whatever was happening around me, stopped.

I heard two pairs of footsteps. One was running away, while the other was slower and coming towards me. I felt a warm hand gently grab my arm and another arm curving under my legs. Blinking lazily, I looked up to see a flash of white hair. I felt its softness as it touched my face before I was lifted into the air, and right before my mind shut down.

"I failed..."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! I love it! Hope you all love it too. Tell me what you think. Review please! No Flames. :) <strong>

**440,000 yen should roughly be around 2,996 Euro, 3,660 USD, and 4,462 CAD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! OMG! Thank you all so so much for your amazing reviews, follows, and favourites. This story is doing WAY better than I expected so I'm excited to see if it continues to have more love until the end.**

**Just a little thing I have to say... This story is ordered in dates. Chapter one was in November, but from now we go back to the past to see what happened. We go to the beginning! Flashback, kinda, basically. It will be dated, (in the story timeline) and we will keep on going til the point of chapter one. More questions? Just PM me or leave a review. Thanks once again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>White Angel<span>

Chapter 2

**September 15**

I looked up at the building that towered before me in awe. Domino High was written on the school wall in big, metallic letters that were slightly rusty, but it was a perfect touch to the school. It wasn't extravagant, nor was it old. It was perfect.

Looking around I saw students scattered around the front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring. They were all laughing and smiling with their friends, talking on their phones, or just sitting quietly as they studied. They all looked so comfortable and here I was hiding behind a tree in fear. Actually, it wasn't fear. I wasn't afraid of people. It was just that I was really nervous. I had no idea what was going on, nor did I know anyone here. But it was understandable since I missed the first two weeks of school.

I frowned, sitting down at the base of the big tree. I didn't even know much about the city. Being pulled out of school back in England to be sent to Japan to live with your Grandpa would leave you feeling pretty weary of your new surroundings. It's been only two, three weeks since we arrived and it took me hours to figure out the way to school. It was such a long walk too. I would have taken the bus, but I still had no idea how to use it.

I sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky that screamed it was going to rain. Great. I didn't even bring an umbrella. I bet Yugi will be fine since his Junior High School is only two blocks away from our Grandpa's Game Shop. And I'm also sure he wouldn't be hiding behind a tree like I am. He's shy, but he's so friendly that he wouldn't have trouble making good friends. For me though, it's tough. I'm not that good at making friends.

It was always so hard to know if people liked you for you, or for your money. Hopefully this time it will be easier since I didn't have any. It was a strange transition, but one that couldn't be avoided. Mom and Dad had died and left us, and we had no other relatives other than Grandpa to go to, to take us in.

Frowning, I shook the memory from my head. We were sent here where we could be taken care of. There was nothing I could do about it since I wasn't even a legal adult yet.

Looking up at the sky again, I shivered as the cold wind crept up my spine. Fixing my black sweater, I stood up as the shrill ring of the bell rang out throughout the field. I froze, unable to move as I watched the many students pile up in front of the doors to get to get into the school. It was so cold outside that I wasn't even surprised that they were rushing to get in like wild animals.

Slowly I walked towards the door too, my footsteps hesitant as some students began to notice me. Their eyes widened and they quickly turned back around, whispering to their friends who in turn looked at me too. Feeling very self conscious all of a sudden, I bowed my head and looked down as I tried to hide myself with my sweater.

Quickly I went into the school and straight to the office as everyone else went to their lockers. More people began to stare at me, but I tried to ignore them as much as possible.

"Yami Atem Moto?"

I looked up at the person sitting at the desk in front of me. I nodded my head slowly, eyes wide as I fiddled with the leather straps of my bag that was on my back.

"Here's your schedule and your locker number. Your home room teacher will be expecting you, so do not be late."

I nodded, taking the paper and began folding it in half absent-mindedly as I replied, "Yes ma'am." She just gave a single nod of her head and I took it as a signal that I should leave.

Turning around and walking out the door, I headed for the closest bathroom. I thought I was going to be sick from nervousness. I just needed to take a breather, then I'll go to class.

Feeling my heart pounding in my chest, I ignored all the slow students who were taking their sweet time to get to class. They were staring at me again and it began to make me feel very uneasy once more. So, I walked faster.

Finally finding the boys bathroom, I quickly ducked inside and made sure the door closed behind me. If it had a lock, I would have locked it too. I walked up to the rows of sinks and mirrors and began to admire the smooth, white tiles. Running my fingers across them, I couldn't help but smile. I'm so weird. I make the oddest expressions at the oddest times.

What's wrong with me?!

I sighed, turning the tap on and washing my face with the warm water. Mom always understood me and could explain all these thoughts to me. I don't know if it was because of her that I thought so weirdly. She was one of those people who found beauty in everything. Being the curious child that I was, I would constantly ask her about why she thought like that. For example, when she told me the cut on my calf was very interesting, and not gross. I thought she was crazy for saying that, but she explained to me that it was interesting because my body was telling me something was wrong. She would even stare at a door frame and say it's amazing. Amazing because under that door frame thousands of people passed through it. It makes you think, who each of those people were? What were their stories? How much did that door frame see?

Ah, I don't know. It was so hard to wrap my head around these kind of things. But, ever since she died, things just started to break down around me. I found it hard to see beauty in the little things. Everything looked so dull, broken, and dark.

We had to suddenly move after a quick funeral for both of our parents. Yugi was starting the ninth grade and me, grade twelve. Things were happening so fast that my head spun in confusion and I couldn't catch up. I couldn't focus on anything like this, and this was a big school year for the both of us. How could I get through this without losing my mind?!

Looking into the mirror, I saw my puffy eyes and the tears, noticing my body shaking and my hands clutching the sink in a tight grip.

I was crying?

Sniffing, I relaxed my hands and put the trembling digits under the water. I splashed more of it on my face to get rid of all the traces of tears. I couldn't do this here. Now was not the time for me to be crying. Calming myself down, another thought graced my mind out of nowhere. Why was everyone staring at me like that? I've had people give me stares, but never have I had an entire school look at me like that. They were looking at me as if I was famous.

Looking up into the mirror, I saw myself being reflected in it. Golden bangs, ebony black hair with red tips outlining the black. Pale skin, small nose, and crimson eyes. What could they have possibly been staring at? There was nothing special about me at all.

"I'm so ugly," I complained out loud, my eyes still red as I fixed my bangs which had gotten a bit wet and now stuck to my face. People were so strange.

I then suddenly jumped when I heard the toilet flush and a door being opened. My eyes widened dramatically, my body freezing. There was someone else in the washroom?!

My hands dropped from my hair as I watched the person reflected in the mirror stand behind me. I had a fearful look on my face. The boy was now just looking at me. Not staring. Looking. It felt as if he was looking deep into my soul. I was too shocked to move.

Did he hear me?

Just as quickly as the thought came to mind, I erased it. I just spoke in English and this boy was Japanese. So unless he understood English too, that would have been the only way he could have understood a word I was saying. Seeing his calm expression, I guess he didn't understand what I said. Reassuring myself, I mentally cheered that I didn't make myself sound like a complete fool on the first day. But, the cheering quickly died when another thought crossed my mind.

Doesn't Japanese schools also teach their students English as a required course?

My heart jumped into my throat as panic settled into my system once more. I was done for.

I winced when the frown on his face turned into a scowl, and I couldn't help but gulp, quickly glancing down at the sink. He remained silent as he approached the sink to wash his hands. In that few seconds, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He wore the same dark blue jacket and pants, followed with a white shirt for the school uniform. His shirt was let loose, the top button undone unlike mine which was buttoned all the way up and tucked in. I noticed he also had very unique hair. Hair that was long and snowy white, his skin a deathly pale colour, and irises that had a mixture of dark brown and blood red.

Yes. Very unique.

He finished washing his hands, and I looked away quickly before he could catch me looking at him. He turned on his heels and walked away, not paying me any more attention. Glad to know he won't be like all the other students. But he did stand out from them all.

Deciding I spent enough time in the washroom, I dried my hands and grabbed my bag before rushing out the door. I was already late for class, and I was told not to be. Ugh, why do I keep messing up like this? This isn't like me. Hurrying to my locker, I stuffed my sweater into it and kept my bag. It wasn't heavy so there was no need to leave it behind.

Due to my luck however, I spent the next five minutes trying to find my first period class. Classes had already started and that just made me that much later. Giving up, I spotted the hall monitor and asked him for directions. I mentally smacked myself when he pointed to the door right next to him, and for the fact that I passed that door several times already. Thanking him, I took a deep breath and knocked. After a short moment, the door opened and a woman came into view.

"Yami Atem Moto, I presume?" she asked fluently in Japanese, raising an eye behind her glasses.

I nodded mutely. I was in so much trouble...

"You're half and hour late. Class started at eight thirty," she stated, a frown on her face.

"Sorry, sensei. I'll try-"

"That's enough," she said hastily. "Since it's your first day, I'll let it slide. But if you're late tomorrow, that will be a detention afterschool. Understand?"

I nodded, glad that she had shut my pitiful stammering up. My Japanese was not the very best so I refrained from talking too much. Actually, I knew and could understand basic Japanese because my parents made sure we could speak it. I guess it was a way for them to keep Yugi and I in touch with our home country, and wow, did those lessons come in handy. Especially around Grandpa who knew some English, but not a lot. So when we spoke to him it was mostly in Japanese. Yugi and I would speak English when we were alone and or just talking to eachother.

"Come in," the teacher said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I barely took a step into class when my eyes widened. They were all staring at me again. My classmates turned to each other excitedly, some even waving and smiling right at me. I just pursed my lips and looked to the ground as I smiled, worriedly. What do I do? I had forgotten about the curious people and their stares.

"This here is Yami Atem Moto. He has just moved here from England, so I hope you all make him feel welcomed. It's also his first time in Japan, so this may be a chance to help him get to know the place," the teacher said, looking at the class who just continued to stare at me.

I waved, the forced smile still on my face. "Hajimemashite," I said softly, and I heard some girls giggle, the word 'kawaii' following.

"You can take the seat at the back by the window," she then said, turning to me as she pointed to the empty desk.

I nodded in appreciation, desperately trying to pretend that the gazes weren't on me. Taking my seat quickly and quietly, I took out my books and looked to the front of the classroom. They had already begun a new lesson, the teacher giving me notes a moment later. Reading them over, I sighed. This was going to be a tough adjustment.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around faster than expected. The teacher left for her lunch break as soon as the bell rang, and a few students also left the classroom for lunch. The rest of the class stuck about, and it was most likely just to hang around me. The attention had become very annoying. Ignoring them, I pulled out my lunchbox and rested it on my lap. I then took out the small, plain burger and took a bite as I stared out the window. I was glad I was in the corner. People wouldn't have even noticed me if I was back in England. But here, it was a whole new story.<p>

"Hey, Yami."

"What are you eating?"

Startled, I dropped the burger which landed back into the dish. Looking up to see who had addressed me, I saw three girls standing around my desk with a boy. They were all smiling at me, trying to peer into my food box.

"Ah... It's- A burger..." I stammered, blushing red at the sudden attention.

"Really!? I have a burger too!" a girl with purple hair in pig tails exclaimed.

"I wonder if it's the same?" a girl with blond, short hair asked, turning to the girl in purple hair.

The third girl with black, long hair widened her eyes. "Does it have lettuce, tomato, cheese-"

"Yeah!" the purple haired girl replied.

"Oishii!" the blond exclaimed, eyes shut as she probably pictured it in her head.

The boy with brown hair chuckled. "I'll gladly eat it for you."

"No way!" the purple haired girl shouted, and they burst out laughing with each other.

I smiled at their banter, but my heart clenched tightly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at the bare burger in my hand. Cold, soggy, and half-cooked. I frowned, knowing I should just be grateful for what I have. And, I am grateful. Sure, my family was better than most back in England, but here everything was taken from us. That's okay. But, I don't know. It's still hard getting used to it.

They were still talking excitedly among each other, however I couldn't bear their company any more. Getting up hastily. I closed the lunch box and stuffed it in my bag and then walked out of the classroom without a word.

"Yami?"

"Yami! Where are you going?"

I ignored their calls as I walked out of the door and blindly down the hallway to my locker. Tears blinded my vision so I couldn't see properly in front of me. It came with no surprise as the cause of why I smacked right into someone. The odd thing is, is that I didn't even move. I smelt the scent of lavender, and I just leant in to smell more of it when sense finally came back to me.

"Gomennasai!" I exclaimed quickly, stepping away and looking up at the person who I bumped into. Only, my eyes then widened when I realised that it was the same boy from the washroom. My breath instantly got caught in my throat.

He grunted in reply and I quickly stepped aside to let him pass. He was giving me that deep look again and I didn't think he would have snapped out of it unless someone didn't call his name.

"Bakura!"

He growled, turning around. "What?!" I heard him reply, his reply sounding more like a hiss.

With him distracted, I walked past him and continued to head for my locker as I tried getting rid of the strange, yet so interesting person out of my mind.

Finally reaching my locker, I opened it and suddenly froze. _Did I just call him interesting?_ I pouted, confusion on my face before I shrugged. I guess I did. He was very intriguing, and he stood out from all the other students. But, I guess it was the way he looked at me. It was the same way I used to see my mom look at me. With deep curiosity. It was as if they were trying to read me. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to him. Because he reminds me of Mom.

Sighing, I closed my locker, forgetting what I came for. I leaned my head on the locker, allowing my eyes to slip shut. I'm sure it wasn't even important.

The bell sounding above me scared me once again, causing a tremor of fear to rush through me and a yelp almost breaking out of my mouth. After realising it was the bell signalling that lunch was over, I immediately felt silly. I was so jumpy these days. Seeing the other students rushing to class, I grabbed my bag and headed for class too. I didn't want to be late for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>Dark clouds, pouring rain, soaked roads and sidewalk. I sighed gloomily as I watched the rain fall without mercy from under the safety of the school roof. Car doors slammed shut and the push of umbrellas opening was heard followed by running footsteps that all reached my ears. Students rushed to their specific vehicles and some even had their friends drop them home. Almost everyone was getting home soaked free, and here I stood, fearing for my life. A thunder clapped above me, causing me to jump and only pity myself further. Before this got any worse, I might as well start walking.<p>

Stuffing my hands deep into the pockets of my sweater after pulling my hood up to cover my head, I took off into a sprint. I have to run if I want any chance of getting out of this alive. I was already soaked right through my sweater and school uniform, and I wasn't even out of the school parking lot yet. Constantly being stopped by the beeping of car horns and oncoming vehicles, I was already irritated. I was almost at the sidewalk. _If I hear one more car-_

**BEEP! BEEP!**

I growled, stopping in my tracks and shooting the car a glare. _That was it. I give up!_ My shoulders slumped as the car rolled away, and I slowly walked home. I was already soaked so there was no point running home. I might as well enjoy the rain.

My face dripped with water, the rain trickling off my nose. Sputtering as water splashed on my mouth, I also had to squint as I walked because of the water going into my eyes. I had a long way left to go to get home. This was officially the worse day ever. I looked like a drowned cat!

Twenty minutes later did I finally knock on the Game Shop door, trembling as the rain water and cold wind froze me to the bone. If I don't get sick from this, it would be a miracle.

"Grandpa! Yugi!" I shouted through the rain, pounding on the door. Why did they even lock it?! They should have thought that the rain would be too loud for them to hear my knocks. Ugh. I was so close, yet so far.

"Yugi! Grandpa!" I shouted again, banging on the door once more. After a while, finally did I hear a click and the door swinging open. Big, innocent, violet eyes greeted me.

"Yami? What are you doing out in the rain?! Come in!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside before shutting the door. He looked at me with worry, hands grabbing my bag and dropping it on the ground since I was too tired to move. Breathing heavily, I allowed him to unzip my soaked sweater and throw it on the ground with my bag.

"Grandpa! Towel!" he yelled in Japanese as he grabbed the soaked garments and dragged me up the stairs before closing the door which separated the shop from the living area.

"Yugi, it's fine." I tried to explain, the English flowing out of my mouth easily.

"Yeah right!" he shouted back, wrapping a towel around me.

"Yami, get out of those wet clothes right away. You can get sick," I heard Grandpa say in Japanese after he brought the towel.

I didn't even have time to protest since Yugi proceeded to drag me into the room we shared and dropped me on the mattress. Mattress, because that was all it was in this small room. We had one desk where we worked at which was too small to do anything, and a couple of drawers and a closet to put our clothes in.

"Strip, and take a quick shower. I'll get your clothes in the meantime," Yugi ordered me, walking to the closet where my clothes were kept. "I don't want you falling ill on me," he then mumbled, a cute pout on his face.

I smiled, getting up from the bed and walked over to him. I gave him a peck on the cheek, making sure to wet his face with my soaked hair. "Stop worrying so much," I said.

Yugi's eyes widened, his mouth making an 'O' shape before he scowled playfully and swatted me away, giggling.

"Stop that!" he exclaimed, pushing me towards the bathroom. "Don't make me have to dump you in the tub also."

"Yeah right, as if you'll be able to do that," I teased, chuckling softly.

"Don't test me," he threatened.

I laughed and headed for the bathroom, feeling the clothes stick to my skin. Ridding myself of my clothing, I stepped into the shower and just like Yugi said, I quickly bathed. Using water has its price, one Grandpa, and now us, can barely pay for. Spending just over a minute, I stepped out and wrapped myself with the towel again and got dressed with the sweater and cotton pants Yugi had brought for me. Once I was finished dressing, I stepped out of the room to find Yugi and Grandpa discussing something on the wooden table in the kitchen. Looking at the table, I sighed at the amount of bills they were going through. Lighting, heat, water, cable, it was all piling up. And that list was excluding the one for the grocery.

"I don't know how to manage this, Yugi. Bills first? Or food?" I heard Grandpa asked my younger brother who leaned on the table with his jaw held in his hands as he looked at the bills.

Yugi just shrugged, unable to decide.

"Why don't we pay the bills first. We have some food that can last us a couple of days. I can find a job by then and help out," I spoke up, stepping up to the table.

Grandpa sighed. "Where are you going to get that job?"

I frowned. "I'm looking..." I mumbled, but Grandpa wasn't so convinced.

"How about you just pay for the important ones first. Like, heat, cellphones, lighting, and water." Yugi said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we can do without cable-"

"Don't be crazy, boy! I need my television! I can't sit at home and stare at a wall all day!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Yugi chuckled and I mentally scratched the thought out of my mind. We needed to come up with some new ideas.

"I can take more money out of Mom and Dad's bank account." I asked, and Grandpa instantly nodded.

"Yes. Do that. I'll need it for tomorrow."

I nodded, making a mental note to go to the bank tomorrow. I was the only one who knew the account number since Mom had given it to me. I had no idea of how much was in there exactly. I needed to do an update. Surely there would be enough to last us a few months. But, the fact remains that I have to find a job.

The shop wasn't doing so well because of the big competitor across the street known as the Black Clown, owned by the Devlin's ever since they arrived a couple of years ago. And then there were companies like Kaiba Corporation constantly bringing out new and amazing gaming equipment. No one was interested in our small shop. We didn't even know about Grandpa's money problems when we were in England. He always said he was fine, and that it was just him. But now there's three of us and the expenses just got much higher.

I suddenly sneezed, causing Grandpa and Yugi too look up at me.

"Alright, medicine for you and bed," Yugi ordered, pushing me towards the bedroom.

"I'll start with the soup," Grandpa said next, getting up and pulling out cans from the small storage.

"Hey, I'll be fine!" I desperately tried to explain, only to be ignored. I sighed in defeat. I had a brother who loved mothering me as much as he could.

"Get in and don't move a muscle," he stated, sitting me on the bed and pushing me down before handing me the blanket. "Don't. Move," he threatened once more, and I nodded with a grin on my face.

Even without much, I was glad I was at least with a family that cared about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! 4000 words! I had no idea where that came from. I thought it was going to be short! Hehe, anyways, long chapters is a good chapter. :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I will try my best to update soon.**

**Words: gomennasai - Sorry**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Oishii - Yummy**

**Hajimemashite - How do you do**

**I would like to thank Ocena Strex for giving me these Japanese words. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you to all of you for your amazing reviews, follows, and favourites. I really love how this story is going and I'm glad to see that all of you are liking it too. And, I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had this chapter completely planned out but, I was being so lazy. Finally got it done though! Well, most of it. Hope you like this chapter. Don't worry about the OC's, they won't remain for long. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>White Angel<span>

Chapter 3

I immediately woke up the next morning when Yugi shoved me off the bed and then proceeded to yell very loudly that it was almost eight. I blinked slowly, trying to take in what he was saying before I finally looked at the clock. As soon as I did, it was safe to say that the time made my eyes shoot open in fear. Considering how long it would take me to get dressed and then walk all the way to school, had me regretting turning off the alarm on my phone. Rolling myself out of bed, like a ninja I jumped into the shower. Only thing, my speed wasn't good enough.

I fell asleep leaning against the shower wall.

It was after eight when I heard the poundings on the bathroom door. Only then did I realise what had happened and got out of the shower, sneezes still racking through my body as I got dressed.

"Yami, you're going to be late! Hayakushite!" I heard Grandpa shout from the kitchen.

"Hai!" I shouted, fumbling with my shirt and socks, hopping around on one leg as I saw Yugi rush in for his bag and jacket before running out the door.

"Bye, Yami!"

I looked up to respond, only to lose my balance and fall into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Bye," I mumbled, coughing a little.

Finally getting my clothes on properly, I rushed to the kitchen with my bag and sweater in one hand, and my shoes in the other. I didn't dare look around the kitchen for something to eat since it was already eight fifteen.

"Yami!"

Hearing my Grandpa call, I quickly put on my shoes as I answered him. "Hai!"

"Here, take this."

Looking up, I watched him walk up to me with something held in his hands. I blinked, looking at it just as another cough broke out of my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked slowly, and he just took my hand and dropped the thing into it. Looking at what he put in my hand, I saw that it was just money.

"I still think you should stay home. You're sick," he said, looking at my somewhat pale face.

I shook my head, sniffling. "No, Grandpa. I have to go to school. I'm not that sick, plus it's the second day of school. I already missed a lot of days. I can't afford to miss another," I explained.

I watched as he sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "Fine. But take the money. Since you're going to be late, take the bus. You'll get there faster," he explained, walking away.

"But, I don't know how to use the bus!" I exclaimed, eyes wide at the thought alone.

"Stop talking and hurry up! The bus will get you there in ten minutes. So, I suggest you run," he yelled, pointing down the stairs.

"But-" Another cough escaped my mouth.

He sighed, walking back towards me. "Baka."

I pouted.

"Just go in through the back or front door and take a ticket from the small machine. There will be a number on the ticket that you will use to pay. On the top of the bus, there is a screen that shows the next stop, plus a number next to it that you pay to get off there. When you want to get off, press the button on the wall. If you don't have change, there is a change machine next to where you got your ticket. Then, you get off after dropping your ticket and change into the box near the driver. Okay?"

I blinked stupidly. What?

"Okay, go! You're very late!" And with that said he pushed me down the stairs, forcing me to step down.

I walked down the stairs and stared at the change in my hand. I understood nothing about what he was trying to explain. Change machine, buttons, door...

Which door?!

Stepping out into the cold air, I then remembered that I hadn't worn my sweater. Pushing the change into my pocket, I quickly put on my sweater only to see the bus pull up in front of me. With my sweater half on and my bag on the ground, I just grabbed my bag and took off for the bus.

Getting in just seconds before it closed, I was already breathing heavily as I looked around, a sneeze bursting out followed by another dry cough. Seeing the half full bus and the looks some people were giving me, I finally realised that my sweater was still half on and my bag was dragging on the ground.

_I'm impossible,_ I thought, fixing myself quickly as I sniffed. No wonder people were staring. I looked like a total mess.

I still had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I decided to just wing it. Spotting the small box by the entrance, I went to get a ticket. I watched as it slid out from the little slot and just when I was about to grab it, the bus jolted all of a sudden. The jolt almost sent me falling to the ground, but I grabbed on to the pole. Holding on desperately, I looked around to see the eyes on me again and I instantly blushed a deep red.

_Seriously? I always make such a fool of myself!_

Standing on my two feet properly, I took the ticket as I slung my bag over my back. I then walked deeper into the bus, all the while keeping my eyes locked on the little screen at the top of the bus which showed the next stop. I could not afford getting lost and being late.

I made sure to look out the windows to spot the school so I would know when to get off. I was still unfamiliar with the streets and signs, so knowing what stop was next was pointless to me. But I still had to look at the little screen since it apparently told me the amount of my fare.

With an expressionless face, I gazed at the buildings and streets that the bus rushed by. People walked on the clean, paved, and sometimes tiled streets while shop owners slowly opened up their family shop to let in the soft glow of the sun, or just to gaze up at it with calmness. However, the honks of vehicles and the thick smoke that raised into the air ruined it, the speed making all the serenity of the area look so heavy and stressfilled. Everything looked like it was on edge, that there was no time. It was so fast. It was going so fast, and everyone looked so impatient.

I frowned, trying to see the beautiful scenery that I saw just a moment ago. But it was of no use. The image had disappeared.

Coughing once more, I heard the ring of a school bell in the distance. Me being the stupid person that I was didn't realise it was the school bell until the bus jolted and began driving down the road once more.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, ignoring the stares I instantly got from my rude outburst.

Panicking now, unsure of what to do, I looked at my ticket and knew that I had to get the change. I was also supposed to get off at the next stop but I just continued to pace and panic, watching as the next stop came and went. I shook and instantly I held my breath. I had to calm down or I would never be able to do what I had to do.

Knowing I was going to be late no matter how hard I tried, I took my time. Walking up to the change machine and putting in the amount I needed, I waited for the machine to spit out my change. In that time, the bus had stopped and began driving once more.

"Next stop is the last stop!" I heard the driver then announce.

Biting my lip as I saw a circular road that helped cars turn, I just knew that I was far away from school. I should be able to run back easily though. Unconsciously I looked around as the change fell into my hands, only to have my eyes widen in surprise when I saw the empty bus behind me.

I was the only passenger left.

I gripped on to the front of the bus in fear for my life when the bus hit a bump in the road and began a bumpy drive all of a sudden before slowing down to its final stop just before it made its turn. I dropped the change into the box next to the driver and looked up at him only to see him giving me a weird look. A look of...disgust? It puzzled me and I just looked away and got out of the bus. I was very late and I didn't have time to ponder on the actions of people.

As I stepped out on to the sidewalk, I shivered and coughed violently for a few seconds before hugging myself as the cold wind hit my face. It was very cold here. Looking around, I saw just a handful of people loitering outside their homes . Some glanced at me and looked away. This part of Domino seemed a bit run down, but it was still pretty lovely. I also noted that it was very quiet as well.

As the bus I got off of drove in the opposite direction, I understood that I had to get moving. The bell had rung over ten minutes ago and the more I stood around, the more trouble I would be in.

Sighing, I started to walk as I took in the scenery across the road. However, when I looked to the side I was on just when I was about to start running, my eyes fell on a sign that was leaned against the window pane of one of the shops.

HELP WANTED.

My eyes widened and I pasted my face to the sign just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The big, red letters seemed too real for it to be too good to be true! Looking past the sign and into the unlit shop, I saw little tables, coffee cups, plates, coffee machines, and the sign above the store which read, _Kiku no Kohihausu. _I think that translated would, or should mean, _Kiku's Coffee House. _The name alone sent comfort rushing through me and the thought of working in such a place made me feel all warm inside.

Smiling, I looked around the dark coffee house one more time. Still not seeing anyone, I took off down the street, making a mental note in my mind to print off more of my resumes and return after school to apply for the job. I just hoped that no one else would take it before I got back.

Running at top speed back towards the school, I ignored the honks that I recieved after I ran across the road and quickly down the pathway that led up to the front doors of the school. Climbing the steps, I ignored the teachers who shot me glares from their classrooms as I swung the door open and half ran, half walked towards my locker.

Quickly shurgging off my jacket and dropping it in the locker, I grabbed my textbooks and then slammed my locker shut. I then proceeded to rush straight to my classroom, noting that the hallways were empty and quiet since classes were already in session.

I was super late! It had actually taken me a longer time to run back to school and it was now after nine. The teacher would be so mad at me!

Knocking on the door, I heard the voice of the teacher stop and I held my breath as the clicks of her heels got closer and closer. The door then opened, and she looked at me up and down with a stern look on her face before settling on my face to give me a serious look.

"You're late, Mr. Moto," she stated disapprovingly with a frown on her face.

"Gomennasai, sensei," I quickly apologised.

She hummed, walking back into class and I entered behind her shutting the door behind myself. The class was quiet, all of them looking at me with worry and hesitant smiles. I bit my lip from instinctively smiling back, knowing that I was in trouble and now was not the time to be smiling.

"I warned you yesterday, so now you have a detention afterschool. I'll see you then," she said, looking at me as she picked up the textbook from her desk.

I flinched even though I knew she was going to say it. It was the second day of school and I already got a detention. I have never gotten a detention before! Walking to my desk with a sniffle, I quietly sat down as I tried not to draw more attention towards myself.

"Kasumi, show Yami what page we're on," the teacher said suddenly, and my body went on high alert as I heard the reply.

"Hai, sensei."

I stiffened, hands dropping to my lap as the girl with purple hair from yesterday reached over to open my textbook.

"We're on page fifty-two," she said. She then looked towards the teacher who was doing something on her desk. Seeing that, the girl turned back to me and whispered words that comforted me a little. "Don't worry. We just started this chapter so you didn't miss much. I can help you at lunch with the other things you missed."

My eyes widened and I gulped, realising this was the first time someone spoke directly towards me. "Arigato," I mumbled, the word tumbling out of my mouth so jumbled up that I doubted she even understood what I said.

However, she just smiled brightly, nodding her head before returning to her seat just in time for the teacher to continue speaking.

I smiled, but bit my lip and stared into the textbook when the teacher called out on me to read the next paragraph. With a shuddery breath I began to read, only for the teacher to command that I read louder. Doing so immediately, I mentally prayed that class ended soon.

* * *

><p>Lunch finally arrived after what seemed like two years. Glad that I could now relax and eat in peace, I gave a sigh of relief as I closed my math textbook. I officially had homework for both math and science, and the morning had only just finished.<p>

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I coughed as I put the textbooks under my desk and took out my lunch from my bag. Setting it on my lap, I looked around half empty yet loud classroom with little interest. Turning back to my lunch, I was just about to dig in when I heard someone call out my name.

"Yami!"

_Oh no, not again..._ Looking up I saw the purple haired girl, ah, Kasumi, I think. She was waving at me from the front of the classroom. Seeing that I looked up, she gestured that I walk over to them. Them being the others that I saw yesterday. The short haired blonde girl, the long, black haired girl, and the boy with brown hair. Heh. I was always bad with names.

"Come on!" she called once more and I nodded, putting my lunch back into my bag and taking my textbooks with me.

Walking to the front of the classroom, I felt the eyes on me once more as I made my way over to her. They were just staring at me and the giggles were heard once more. They were really distracting and I couldn't help but look to the floor with my severely reddened face. Unfortunately I shouldn't have done that because the next thing I knew, I heard shouts and grunts getting louder and louder followed by a door slamming open and two tumbling people barreling towards me. By the time I noticed them, it was too late to get out of the way. They crashed into me and we all fell right to the ground which caused me to hit my head at the edge of the table.

"Yami!"

"Why are you morons- oops, sorry!"

"Kaiba, get off of me!"

My head spun as I stared up at the white ceiling above me, my eyes twitching from the light that shone into them. I breathed slowly, feeling the crushing weight on top of me press down on my lungs. I coughed, sneezes racking my body as something soft and white tickled my nose. I suddenly felt some weight on my body disappear, but someone was still crushing me.

"Bakura, get up! You're killing the kid under you!"

I felt the person roll off of me, and I sighed in relief.

"Oh, would you shut up! He's not dead! Are you dea-"

Blinking slowly as I opened my eyes after unconsciously closing them, I was met with two brown, red eyes that were for some reason staring at me with surprise. Blinking again to shake off the fuzzy feeling, I also saw long, white hair. Instantly I recongnized who this was. And when I did...

_Why me?! _I could't help but scream in my head. Always the wrong place at the wrong time with this guy. And three times in two days! How much more awkward can my life get?

Looking up, it was my turn to be surprised when I felt thin, long fingers wrap around my arm and pulled me to my feet. Standing up, our eyes met for a quick second before he looked away, letting go of my arm and walking out of the classroom after grabbing his for some reason surprised friend and pulling him out with him.

Still in a daze, I watched his back as he left, a tingling feeling on my arm from where he touched me. Noticing that feeling, I also realised that my heart was pounding very fast in my chest. However, I had no time to analyze those feelings since I was suddenly surrounded by people and bombarded with questions.

"Yami, are you okay?!" Kasumi exclaimed, looking me over.

"Are you hurt?" another asked frantically.

"Should we call the nurse?"

"He hit his head pretty badly, of course you should call the nurse!" a guy yelled.

Hearing all the shouting, my head began to throb. "No, don't call the nurse. I'm fine. I'll be okay," I told them quickly, and they all calmed down but continued to give me worried looks.

"Are you sure, Yami?" Kasumi asked again, and I looked into her aqua coloured eyes and nodded. She gave a tiny smile. "Come, sit with us." I nodded once more, following her and her friends to where they were before. The other students broke up and went back to whatever they were doing, but they would still glance at me every now and then.

"Honestly, those guys don't consider where they fight at all!"

I watched as Kasumi and the other two girls sat down, the boy grabbing a chair for me to sit on.

"Yori, there's no point in arguing about it. They will never change." The black haired girl said to the boy, crossing her arms as she bit into her lunch.

Yori grunted, slumping in his seat. I watched uneasily, feeling very out of place.

"Oh, Yami!" Startled, I looked up towards Kasumi. "These here are my friends. That's Yori," she gestured to the boy, "that's Saki," she pointed towards the blonde, "and this is my best friend, Takara," she exclaimed, hugging the black haired girl who in turn scowled playfully and pushed her away.

"Konnichiwa," I said, only to suddenly sneeze a couple of times into my sleeve.

"Are you sick also? Man, this just isn't your day," Yori said to me.

I pursed my lips. It seems it wasn't going to be my week!

"You also have a detention after school," Saki said.

"Yeah, why were you late?" Takara asked.

"I got lost," I admitted. "I didn't know how to use the bus."

"Really?" Takara stated flatly.

"I know how to use it now though!" I exclaimed. Ugh, whatever was left of my dignity just went down the drain.

Yori and Saki laughed while Kasumi reached into her bag. "We'll eat first, then I'll review with you," she said, and I nodded. "Did you bring your lunch?"

I was about to reply when she pulled out her lunch box to reveal her lunch. Seeing that, the image of my lumpy sandwhich came to my mind, causing me to swollow my truthful answer and shake my head.

"Oh, Yami! Don't worry. I'll share with you!" Saki exclaimed, opening her lunch dish.

"Ah, no! It's fine. I'm not really hungry," I said quickly.

"No, I insist!" Saki said again, and once more I said no. She eventually gave up, eating her lunch quietly.

I frowned, looking at my hands on my lap as the four friends ate and talked among eachother. It was nice sitting with them, but I felt... I sighed. Looking at my arm again, the tingling feeling rushed through me as I remembered his pale hands and the feeling of his hair. I smiled, only to instantly wipe it off. What am I thinking!? But, now I couldn't get him out of my mind. I want to know so much about him.

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

I bit my lip, eyes widening as I realised I said that outloud. Looking up, I saw Kasumi and the others giving me curious looks.

"That guy who bumped into me." _Why did I say that?! Shut up, Yami. Just stop talking! _I scolded myself. I needed more control over my mouth.

"Actually, there was two of them," Takara stated.

"Two of the biggest morons of this school," Yori grumbled, shooting an angry glare towards the door.

Kasumi sighed. "You're just jealous that girls worship them and not you."

"No, I just don't see what's so special about them," Yori continued to mumble.

"Duh, most girls like them because they're rich. Filthy rich!" Takara said.

I looked at their exchange, sniffles being heard coming from me as they spoke. I was so confused.

Kasumi sighed. "Yami, those were Seto Kaiba, and Bakura."

"What about Bakura's first name?" I asked. They were all silent, looking at eachother.

"We aren't sure. We usually just call him Bakura because that's what everyone else calls him," Saki explained.

"Then, how do you know Kaiba's name?" I asked. This really was confusing.

Saki chuckled. "I forgot that you aren't from here. We know his name because he is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He owns the biggest gaming company in Japan. We see him on TV and everything so we're bound to know his name."

Yori grumbled to himself again.

"And, Bakura?" I asked hesitantly.

"His family runs a very famous fashion business in Japan. He hates the spotlight so that's why we don't know much about him. His other two, younger siblings however we see and hear a lot about," Kasumi explained next.

My eyes widened. I didn't know they were that famous in Japan. That's quite a lot to take in.

"Kaiba and Bakura are best friends, I think. They have a hate and love kind of relationship. One minute they're totally fine, the next they're at eachothers throats. So, I don't know." Kasumi continued.

I nodded, showing that I understood what they were saying.

"Why don't you also say that they are the bad boys of this school?" Yori spoke up. "They fight someone every single day, or, Bakura and the others at least. Kaiba is a bit decent at times, but Bakura and those twins need a leash! Or handcuffs! They skip class, ditch school, break the rules, and they are completely rude to everyone! Why people like them is beyond me!"

I had to stop and think about that. Was Bakura really like that? He didn't seem that way to me though. He was just very mysterious. Maybe Yori just doesn't know him well enough?

"It seems he's not absolutely incompotent though." Takara said.

"He's one hundred percent insane! What are you talking about?" Yori shouted.

Takara shrugged. "He never helps anyone, even if he breaks their bones by accident. But just now..."

Saki's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! He helped youto you, Yami!"

"Exactly." Takara smirked.

I felt my face heat up. Well, that was weird. But, surely he didn't just do that to me. He probably helps a lot of people. I'm nothing special. Maybe they're all just overreacting and they don't see Bakura in a better light?

"He probably took a liking to you, Yami," Saki said. "Hehe, what I would do to have him talk to me."

Kasumi just laughed. "Wouldn't we all?" She then turned to me. "Have you ever met him before?"

I shook my head, another cough ripping through my chest. I didn't know how to answer that. We never talked, but it was weird how we kept on bumping into eachother. Literally.

"Well, who knows? Bakura is the mysterious type. Always full of surprises." Takara stated.

Yori grunted. "Girls, never will I understand them."

Saki laughed, Takara rolled her eyes, and Kasumi punched Yori in the arm. Smiling, I had to agree with Takara. Maybe there's more to Bakura that meets the eye. It would be great to know him better. But, he doesn't seem like the type to talk to someone like me.

I looked down at my arm, a blush forming on my cheeks. Maybe there's so much more to everything. Maybe how I'm feeling also? I looked up, biting my lip to hide my blush. I fall too easily. I just hope that this feeling that I have, isn't what I think it is. And if it is, well... Who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! -cries- I was supposed to add so much more to this chapter! But I already have over 4000 words. Sadly I have to end it off here, but I shall continue it! Maybe tomorrow or the day after! Hehe. Review everyone! I love them! I will try to update two more times before the winter break ends. (For me, January 5). So, review! Pretty please. XD<strong>

**Words: **

**Hayakushite - Hurry Up**

**Hai - Yes**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Gomennasai - Sorry**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Arigato - Thank You**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**


End file.
